dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Merasmus vs Cackletta
Merasmus vs Cackletta '''is GalactaK's next battle in the HalloWeen tournament. It's stretching into next Halloween. Description Death: WHERE THE F*CK IS THE CRYPT KEEPER? GalactaK: '''No idea. Anyway, ahahahaha! These two evil practicioners of magic go head to head today! Who will win? Who needs a new spellbook and fast? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Merasmus teleported back into view, the Bombonomicon following suit. Fawful was right in front of them and rushed forward to see who they were. Fawful: I am Fawful, fink-rats! Merasmus: What? Fawful got angry and rushed at Merasmus, who simply gave him a tiny head and kicked him away. This, however, got the attention of Cackletta, who rushed at Merasmus. Merasmus dodged the first shot and flew away from the second one. Cackletta: Who are you? And why are you here in the middle of my scheme? Merasmus: Ooh, look at that boo... I- I mean, cower brief mortal! Merasmus is here on a tide of dumb ele- I mean despair. Bombonomicon: Ya really didn't think that one through, did ya? Merasmus: No. Bombonomicon: Idiot. Cackletta was having none of it and fired a fire beam at Merasmus, starting the brawl as Merasmus teleported behind her. HERE WE GOOO! Merasmus fired a spell at Cackletta, hitting her and throwing her backwards. She fired two more fire beams and an electrical beam at Merasmus, stunning him. She then went forward with several peach-bots near her. Merasmus simply fired spells to destroy the peach-bots, but an aura blast threw him away. Cakcletta laughed at this and started spamming aura blasts, fire beams and electrical blasts. Merasmus got up in time to see all of these heading straight for him. He was hit by several, but dodged the next several. He then teleported in front of her and threw his staff upon her head. This left Cackletta dazed for a short while, but it was enough. Merasmus fired another spell and started to spin the wheel. Cackletta was thrown back and regained consciousness to see the result of the spinning wheel. Merasmus: Rain of Jarate! Merasmus is... sorry... about this. Cackletta suddenly got drenched in someone's urine. Clearly angered, she shot an electrical beam at Merasmus and got an amazing crit on him. The piss-drenched Cackletta rushed forward, ready to hit the wizard, when the Bombonomicon rushed up to her and banged her on the head. The rain stopped. Bombonomicon: Ey! I'm gonna give ya a bomb head! Go beat that wizard for me!'' Merasmus: *in background* F*ck you! Cackletta went forward once again, this time with a bomb head, and hit Merasmus, throwing him backwards. The explosion harmed him greatly and he teleported off, hiding as a statue in the Koopa King's hallway. Cackletta started forward, looking for the wizard, only to get attacked from behind. She then turned around, firing a fire bolt at a statue. Green blood poured out as Merasmus showed himself. Cackletta- well-, cackled at this and started to steal Merasmus' voice. When she had finished, Merasmus tried to yell a curse, only for it to backfire. He had the last laugh though, since he had the perfect counter-curse. He spun the wheel again. Merasmus: You are a god- wait nonononono! Too late! Cackletta fired one final beam, going straight through Merasmus' chest. He slumped to the ground, dead. Cackletta: Nobody is better than the great Cackletta! Conclusion This game's winner is: Cackletta with 9 votes to Merasmus' 4! Death: THE WHEEL DID NOT SPIN ON HIS SIDE. Crypt Keeper: I'm back from Majorca! What did I miss? GalactaK: '''Well, you didn't miss the current standings, which are on their way. Category:GalactaK Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Mario Vs TF2 Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Halloween 2018 Tournament Category:Male VS Female Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Witch vs Human themed Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs